El Guerrero del Fuego
by Sekishiki
Summary: ¿Y si un simple detalle cambiase todo un mundo? Ese dia en donde todo comenzo, en lugar de Takuya Kanbara. Fue Issei Hyoudo el que se convirto en el Guerrero del Fuego ¿Años despues de esa aventura todo cambiara? Tal parece que Lucemon no esta muerto despues de todo, y ahora Issei debera prepararse para volver a pelear, esta vez junto a sus nuevos amigos... IsseixHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Crónicas del Guerrero Legendario.**

**-Ciudad Kuoh-**

Podemos ver a un joven con cabello marrón y uniforme escolar caminado hacia el lugar donde él se supone que tiene clases.

Este chico se llama Issei Hyoudo.

Mucho se podría decir acerca de este joven.

Lo primero que la mayoría diría es: El es un pervertido.

Y ciertamente él lo es, es algo que no se puede negar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un pervertido él lo es en menor medida, ya que originalmente su perversión sería mucho más grande de lo que es ahora.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que hubo una razón por ese cambio, una razón que solo cinco otras personas conocen, cinco personas a las que Issei considera sus mejores amigos con los que el vivió muchas experiencias.

"Ya pasaron como cinco años desde nuestra aventura," Issei le dice esas palabras a nadie en particular. El habla en una voz baja para que ninguno de los otros estudiantes pudiese escucharlo hablar.

Aunque aun si lo hiciesen, ello no entenderían nada de lo que Issei está hablando.

De hecho hubo ocasiones en las que el propio Issei no se la creía, pero la prueba de que todo eso fue verdad era innegable.

Eso se debía a la presencia de cinco personas que estuvieron con él en ese evento, cinco personas que son los mejores amigos de Issei Hyoudo, aun cuando ellos vivan en otra ciudad.

La razón por la que Issei decidió decir esas palabras de la nada era porque ya sea acercaba el aniversario del día en que él conoció el Mundo Digital junto con sus amigos.

Así es, Issei Hyoudo estuvo en ese lugar donde únicamente unos pocos pueden estar.

Para tener una idea básica de que es lo que está ocurriendo, una breve explicación será necesaria.

Cuando Issei tenía catorce años, el recibió un extraño mensaje en su celular, un mensaje que decía que él tenía que llegar a cierto lugar.

Y por pura curiosidad él lo acepto, simplemente un sentimiento de ver que era se apodero de su cuerpo.

El llego a una estación de trenes… y luego nada fue lo mismo.

Debido a que él y otros cuatro niños fueron llevados a un lugar conocido como Mundo Digital, y luego de una confrontación se descubrió que ellos tenían que salvarlo usando unos objetos conocidos como DigiSpirits.

A Issei le había tocado el del Fuego, y usando sus poderes el pudo transformarse en un poderoso Guerrero Digimon conocido como Agunimon (Agnimon), y posteriormente en su aventura el gano Evoluciones adicionales en la forma de BurningGreymon (Vritramon), Aldamon y KaiserGreymon.

Sus otros amigos recibieron los DigiSpirits de la Luz, Viento, Relámpago, Hielo y Oscuridad.

Juntos pelearon en contra de muchos adversarios en una épica aventura, hasta finalmente terminar con todo en una pelea en contra de un poderoso Digimon conocido como Lucemon, en lo que fue una batalla verdaderamente dura.

Y ahora Issei simplemente vive una vida normal, pero lo que el vivió ahí hizo unos cambios dentro de su espíritu, pero a la vez sin cambiar quien es el en el fondo… un pervertido.

Ahora veamos un poco más de lo que serán los últimos eventos normales en la vida de Issei.

**-Academia Kuoh-**

Mientras Matsuda y Motohama intentaban espiar a las chicas del club de kendo (Aunque Issei probablemente los hubiese acompañado en esa actividad), Issei simplemente estaba sentado en el pasto, apoyando sus espalda en un árbol.

En estos momentos el estaba haciendo algo importante para él: Hablar por teléfono con uno de sus amigos.

"Y a pesar de todo este lugar no esta tan malo, Kouji," Issei la hablaba a quien probablemente era su mejor amigo, con quien a pesar de tener algunos argumentos en el pasado, al final siempre supieron que podían confiar el uno en el otro.

Kouji Minamoto, el Guerrero de la Luz.

Issei tuvo que mudarse de donde él solía vivir debido al trabajo se sus padres, pero a pesar de eso el contacto con sus amigos no se había perdido, y de hecho aun se veían los unos a los otros, pero ahora en menor medida.

"Pero me imagino que en esa Academia debes sentirte como en el cielo," Se escucha la voz de la persona con la que Issei está hablando, por la voz se podía sentir aquella persona se había rendido sobre esto hace mucho tiempo, "Rodeado de chicas… al final nunca cambiaste tus hábitos de pervertido," Un suspiro se puede oír, ante lo que Issei únicamente da una sonrisa.

"Pero no soy tan malo como cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje," Issei le recuerda ese detalle a su amigo.

Si, cuando Zoe (Izumi) logro obtener el poder del Guerrero del Viento, la reacción de Issei no se hacía esperar cada vez que Kazemon (Fairymon) y Zephyrmon (Shuttumon) aparecían, Issei actuaba de manera pervertida.

Pero si la situación era seria, entonces Issei siempre se volvía igualmente serio en cosa de segundos y procedía a convertirse en Agnimon (Agunimon) para pelear con los demás.

Al final del viaje, cuando Dynasmon y LordKnightmon entraron en escena, ahí Issei ya no actuaba pervertido, sabiendo que lo que estaba en juego era importante.

Pero eso solo significaba que su perversión estaba 'guardada' hasta que los enemigos fuesen derrotados, una vez el volvió al mundo humano, su perversión volvió.

Y aun cuando eso fuese verdad, incluso Issei sabe que gracias a su viaje en el Mundo Digital, el no es tan pervertido como antes.

"Y eso es algo por lo que estoy muy agradecido," La voz de Kouji suena honesta… aunque Issei puede jurar que el esta asintiendo a la vez que él dice aquellas palabras, aun cuando estuviesen hablando por teléfono, "De hecho si no fuese por eso estoy seguro de que Zoe tendría que darte otra lección…" Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de su mejor amigo, Issei sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

No es como si Issei tuviese algo en contra de la novia de Kouji… pero ella siempre estuvo en contra de su perversión, mas aun cuando el intento hablarle a Tommy (Tomoki) sobre lo que aquel viejo le dijo ese día y que lo inspiro a el joven Issei a tomar el sendero de un pervertido.

Una bofetada de parte de ella siempre lograba evitar que Issei transformase al más joven del grupo en alguien como él, e incluso cuando él estaba transformado en Agunimon, el era golpeado por Zoe cuando ella usaba sus DigiSpirits, así que Issei tenía que ser cuidadoso de no mencionar cosas pervertidas o hablar sobre Harems…

Fue duro, pero lo logro, aunque en algunas ocasiones J.P escuchaba con cierta emoción sus historias sobre Harems.

"Si…" Dice lentamente Issei, "Pero creo que a veces ella exageraba un poco…" Issei recuerda ese dolor.

"Puede ser… o puede que realmente te lo merecieses," Una vez mas Issei puede sentir que su amigo esta sonriendo, "Después de todo podías llegar a ser bastante irritante,".

Issei decide no responder ante eso, sabiendo que probablemente perdería en un argumento, como siempre ocurría cada vez que él y Kouji discutían.

Pero entonces Issei se da cuenta de un detalle, "Ups, parece que la hora descanso esta cerca de terminar, te llamo luego," Se despide Issei.

Cuando se termino su llamada, Issei miro a Matsuda y Motohama, quienes habían sido descubiertos y posteriormente castigados por el club de kendo.

Y al ver eso Issei estaba agradecido de que no fuese él quien estuviese recibiendo el castigo.

Aunque si él no hubiese hablando con Kouji justo ahí probablemente el estaría en la misma posición que Matsuda y Motohama.

A veces ciertas cosas pueden hacer una diferencia.

Ya que aun cuando Issei Hyoudo era parte del 'Trió Pervertido' el era conocido por ser el menos pervertido de los tres, simplemente porque siempre que Motohama y Matsuda hacían algo pervertido, Issei estaba ocupado hablando con sus amigos o haciendo otras cosas.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Issei pudo sentir la mirada de alguien, y al mirar hacia el causante… se encontró con una hermosa chica pelirroja mirándolo a él desde una ventana, como si ella estuviese intentando descifrar algo con su mirada.

Al verla, Issei quedo hipnotizado por tal belleza, el nunca antes había visto a una chica tan atractiva (Aunque Zephyrmon estaba cerca en nivel de belleza,).

Unos segundos más y ella se fue adentro.

Matsuda y Motohama aparecieron y le dijeron a Issei que esa chica se llama Rías Gremory, y también es conocida como la reina de la academia.

Por alguna razón Issei sintió algo especial en esa chica, y no era lo que usualmente el sentía por cada otra chica (Perversión).

Y en los próximos días, Issei descubriría que su intuición con respecto a esa chica estaba en lo correcto…

**-Sueño de Issei-**

Issei se encuentra subiendo unas escaleras que parecen no tener fin.

El ya había llegado a su casa después de un día de estudios, y después de hacer lo que usualmente hace, Issei se fue a dormir, y por eso nos encontramos en su sueño, aunque lo que él está soñando es algo muy distinto de lo usual.

Aquellas escaleras eran de piedra, y arriba se puede ver una especie de templo hecho de piedra (Básicamente imagínense que Issei está subiendo las escaleras del Santuario en Saint Seiya, y que arriba esta uno de los templos).

Por alguna razón, Issei trago un poco de saliva al ver ese templo, es como si el sintiese que hay algo ahí, algo que él conoce muy bien.

De hecho a él le encantaría simplemente detenerse y dejar de caminar, pero sus piernas no se lo permiten y simplemente insisten en seguir subiendo.

Siendo claros, en la Issei Hyoudo no era de los que simplemente retrocedían ante algo. Sus experiencias como el Guerrero del Fuego y líder eran la prueba de aquello.

Así que el continuo caminando, y preparándose para enfrentar lo que sea que se encuentra en ese templo.

Después de todo el se había enfrentado a varios Digimons muy fuertes, y aunque a veces el era derrotado, la mayoría del tiempo Issei era quien ganaba las batallas.

Y así, después de caminar por otros escalones más, Issei finalmente llega hacia el templo, y lo que encuentra ahí lo deja de piedra.

Cuatro estatuas están en frente suyo.

E Issei reconoció inmediatamente esas estatuas… después de todo el había sido cada una de ellas en algún punto de su aventura en el Mundo Digital.

"Agunimon… BurningGreymon… Aldamon…KaiserGreymon…" Issei murmura el nombre de esas estatuas, cada una está en la entrada del templo, dos en cada lado.

Al verlas, tristeza comenzó a aparecer en los ojos de Issei, recordando el pasado en donde él podía transformarse en esos poderosos guerreros.

Y ahora… únicamente ellos son recuerdos de una aventura que solo él y sus amigos conocen, que el mundo fue salvado por unos niños usando los poderes de Guerreros del Mundo Digital.

"…Lo siento…" Es lo único que Issei logra decir al observar esas estatuas.

Aun cuando el no sabe muy bien porque se está disculpando ante ellos, si la despedida que tuvieron fue buena, y a pesar de ser un pervertido los DigiSpirits del Fuego lo aceptaron de inmediato. Ellos le permitieron usar sus poderes para pelear.

"_**No te disculpes…**_" Una voz detrás de Issei dice esas palabras.

Issei siente que esa voz es familiar, por lo que inmediatamente se voltea y al hacerlo se queda de piedra al ver quien estaba en frente suyo.

El era…

"¡Agunimon!" Exclama con sorpresa Issei Hyoudo, una vez más viendo frente a frente al Guerrero del Fuego.

Han pasado tantos años desde que los dos estuvieron frente a frente, siendo la última vez en la batalla final en contra de Lucemon.

"_**Al final nuestra separación fue inevitable,**_" Dice el Guerrero del Fuego, quien tiene una sonrisa triste en su cara, "_**Y aun cuando tu perversión era increíble para alguien de tu edad, yo jamás te hubiese cambiado por ningún otro… no lo olvides, Issei, yo soy tu Digimon, y tu eres mi querido compañero,**_" Agunimon pone una mano en el hombro de Issei para indicarle al chico que él está siendo serio sobre esas palabras.

Issei sabe con certeza que Agunimon está siendo sincero, ya que al haber usado sus poderes varias veces, un lazo especial fue creado entre humano y Digimon.

"Agunimon…" Murmura Issei, quien realmente nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad para hablar con este Digimon, y la única vez que estuvieron frente a frente fue en una batalla y el enemigo los mantuvo ocupados.

De hecho, la emoción de este momento es tal, que Issei olvido que esta situación no era posible en lo más mínimo. Aunque igual… para comenzar Issei nunca fue el más inteligente de todos.

Issei Hyoudo puede ser un pervertido, pero no significa que solo eso le importase.

A él también le importaban sus amigos, y Agunimon y sus evoluciones también tenían un lugar especial en su corazón, primero como un niño, y ahora como un adolecente, esos sentimientos de aprecio hacia el Guerrero del Fuego no han cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, súbitamente la mirada en los ojos de Agumimon cambia de una compasiva a una seria, e Issei siente el cambio.

"_**Issei, realmente me gustaría poder hablar más tiempo contigo, pero lamentablemente solo puedo comunicarme por poco tiempo, ya que el poder necesario para establecer una conexión entre el Mundo Humano y el Mundo Digital es demasiado y no puede durar mucho,**_" El Guerrero del Fuego le explica a un Issei que decide guardar silencio y escuchar, "_**Issei, lo que te voy a decir ahora es muy importante, pero solo puedo decirlo una vez, así que escucha con atención,**_" Dice seriamente Agunimon.

Issei asiente y se prepara a escuchar atentamente a lo que Agunimon va a decir.

Sus experiencias en el Mundo Digital lo ayudaron a reconocer las diferentes situaciones, y esta es una de esas situaciones en las que algo importante está ocurriendo.

"_**La razón por la que puedo comunicarme contigo es que algo está pasando con el Mundo Digital,**_" Agunimon comienza con su explicación, "_**Se que puede ser difícil de creer… pero Lucemon de alguna manera está vivo,**_" Issei retrocede unos cuantos pasos y a la vez se le quedan los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y miedo, además de que ahora él se ve un poco mas pálido.

Pero Agunimon no deja de hablar, el predijo como reaccionaria su compañero, por lo que el Guerrero del Fuego espero por unos segundos antes de continuar hablando.

"_**Yo tampoco sé cómo es posible, pero es un hecho que el sobrevivió nuestro ataque final. Afortunadamente el no ha podido hacer ningún daño al Mundo Digital, pero según lo que me informaron, el se está escondiendo y esperando una oportunidad para vengarse del Mundo Digital y de ti y tus amigos,**_" Issei se tensa al oír esas palabras.

Si Lucemon realmente estaba con vida y quería venganza, eso sería un problema muy grave, ya que ahora él y sus amigos son únicamente humanos comunes y corrientes, humanos que no podrían hacer nada ante el poder de un Digimon tan poderoso como ese.

"Lo _**que te estoy diciendo es una versión simplificada de lo que paso. Por ahora no tengo tiempo de entrar en detalles, pero Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Kerpymon lograron usar sus poderes para lograr que yo estableciese contacto contigo,**_" Entonces el Guerrero del Fuego toma un leve respiro para después continuar hablando, "_**Sin embargo quiero que seas consciente de esto: Solo tu estas recibiendo este mensaje, ninguno de tus amigos recibirá un mensaje de sus DigiSpirits,**_" Ante esas palabras fue donde Issei decidió protestar.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclama Issei, quien ahora tiene una expresión de enojo en su rostro, "¡Pero si ellos también merecen saber de esto!" Ellos seis habían peleado juntos, por lo que él pensó que los demás también deben haber recibido esta información.

"_**Issei, entiendo cómo te sientes,**_" Agunimon sabe cómo debe sentirse Issei en estos momentos, por eso está tratando de calmarlo, "_**Yo tampoco estoy feliz con esta decisión, pero según lo que 'esos tres' saben, esto debe ser importante,**_" Con 'esos tres' se estaba refiriendo a pero Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Kerpymon.

"Entonces explícame de manera corta y simple porque solo yo sé de esto," El necesitaba saber el porqué.

Y sin saberlo él comenzó a sonar como el líder que fue durante aquella aventura en el Mundo Digital.

Como ese chico que por un momento olvidaba todas sus perversiones y podía enfocarse en las batallas y en lo que era importante.

Pero Issei no lo podía evitar, después de todo las vidas de sus amigos estaban en peligro si Lucemon realmente estaba de regreso entonces de seguro buscara venganza por la derrota que sufrió a manos de sus amigos.

Y ellos se merecían saber de eso para que así fuesen precavidos y pudiesen evitar el peligro.

"_**Issei… según lo que ellos me dijeron… algo importante está a punto de pasar en tu vida… únicamente tú te veras envuelto en un nuevo conflicto entre fuerzas sobrenaturales mientras que ellos todavía podrán vivir en paz, tu eres el que más que nadie necesita de esta información, ya que Lucemon regresara en el futuro, en el mundo humano y eso será en la ciudad en la que vives, y para ese entonces tu tendrás que pelear una vez más… junto con nuevos amigos…**_ " Esa última parte fue algo que perturbo a Issei.

Además… ¿Según lo que Agunimon dijo, el tendría nuevos amigos que pelearían a su lado?

Pero entonces el sueño comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente, hasta que únicamente quedo un espacio blanco en donde se encontraban Issei y Agunimon.

"_**Es por eso que nuevamente podrás usar mis poderes junto al de mis evoluciones,**_" Sabiendo que ahora quedaba poco, el Guerrero del Fuego decide terminar rápidamente, "_**Ahora tu D-Scan regresara y podrás transformarte en el mundo humano, sin embargo únicamente podrás usarme a mí, tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo como usar a mis evoluciones… y por favor, no le digas nada de esto a los demás, esa fue la única orden que dieron los tres, de otra manera algo muy malo pasara…**_" Entonces el sueño se acabo e Issei únicamente pudo ver el color blanco.

Pero aun así pudo escuchar unas últimas palabras de la voz de Agunimon, y esas palabras tenían un sentimiento de felicidad, calidez y nostalgia.

"_**Estoy muy feliz por poder volver a hacer equipo contigo… Issei…**_".

El sueño se acaba en ese entonces.

**-Mundo Real, (Habitación de Issei)-**

"_¿¡!?"_ Issei se despierta estrepitosamente.

El se encontraba respirando pesadamente, sudor recorría su cuerpo.

Después de todo el había tenido un sueño bastante realista, un sueño sobre Agunimon.

Aun cuando el había soñado antes con Agunimon, nunca se había sentido tan real como ahora.

Esos sueños usualmente involucraban a él mágicamente recuperando sus poderes… y entonces usarlos para construir su Harem…

Si, definitivamente en su corazón el sigue siendo Issei Hyoudo. Únicamente con más experiencia en la vida.

"¿Un sueño?" Se pregunta a si mismo Issei, quien ahora está sentado en su cama y a la vez tratando de calmarse, y a la vez recordando ese sueño, "Esta vez se sintió tan real…" Issei trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de eso.

Así que para probarlo, Issei decidió buscar por su celular, sabiendo que si el todavía estaba ahí, entonces aquella experiencia era tan solo un sueño.

Pero al tomarlo… en lugar de aquel teléfono que el siempre utilizaba para hablar con sus amigos… un objeto muy familiar se encontraba en las manos de Issei Hyoudo.

Un D-Scan…

"¿Eh? ¡Esto es!" Exclamo un sorprendido Issei, quien luego recordó que era de noche y que su ruido podría despertar a los demás.

Sin embargo en estos momentos eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo a Issei.

Después de todo un elemento muy importante de su vida ha regresado.

Issei decidió preocuparse luego de la lógica de esta situación, simplemente porque había algo que él quería intentar, algo que el extrañaba poder hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y él quería hacerlo ahí y ahora, simplemente él no quería buscar otro lugar.

"**¡Digi Spirit!"** Issei dice aquellas palabras que él había dicho hace años y que secretamente añoraba poder decirlas una vez más**, "Digivolve a…"** Issei siente como su cuerpo está cambiando, aunque siendo honestos realmente se siente raro hacerlo en el mundo real, donde su cuerpo está hecho de carne y huesos en lugar de datos.

Pero aun así a Issei no le importa en lo más mínimo, después de todo el volvía a ser aquel Digimon que peleo en el Mundo Digital.

"… **¡Agunimon!**" La voz ahora es distinta.

Ya que en lugar de Issei Hyoudo. Nos encontramos con el Guerrero del Fuego, Agunimon.

Agunimon era humanoide, sin embargo la mayoría de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una armadura de color rojo, siendo la excepción su boca y sus ojos.

Y él estaba de regreso.

En el mundo humano, un Guerrero Legendario del Mundo Digital había llegado.

E Issei no lo sabía en ese momento, pero lo que acababa de pasar cambiaria considerablemente su futuro.

Y su nueva aventura con nuevos amigos comenzaría muy pronto…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Esta idea vino de la nada, pero me termino agradando.

Aquí en lugar de Takuya, Issei fue quien fue al Mundo Digital y tuvo aventuras con sus amigos, y termino con la derrota de Lucemon, ahora el perdió sus poderes y vive una vida normal, pero eso no significa que Issei haya perdido contacto con sus amigos, ellos ocasionalmente se ven cuando él tiene tiempo.

Ahora años han pasado, e Issei va a Kuoh a estudiar, y aun cuando sus experiencias en el Mundo Digital lo hicieron madurar en ciertos aspectos, en otros él se quedo como siempre.

Para comenzar el todavía es un pervertido, pero en menor grado que en el Canon.

Tan solo quiero decir que ahora el podrá recuperar su poderes como el Guerrero Legendario del Fuego como una ayuda para su nueva aventura.

Además quien sabe, quizás los enemigos del Mundo Digital todavía no se han acabado, y entonces Issei y el Club de Ocultismo quizás puedan ir al Mundo Digital.

En ese caso, esperemos un poco más para ver de nuevo a Agunimon en el próximo capítulo, además me inspire pensando que Boosted Gear puede combinar muy bien con Agunimon.

Si les gusto, por favor dejen comentarios.

PD: ¿En términos de poder, en qué nivel estaría clasificado Lucemon si lo comparamos con el resto de los habitantes del mundo de DxD?

Además, pensaba en dejar los nombres originales de los Digimon en los que Issei y sus amigos se pueden transformar.

Ya que si lo piensan, eso podría generar interesantes momentos.

Aguninon : Agnimon (_Agni _es el Dios Hindú del Fuego).

BurningGreymon : Vritramon (Vritra es otra deidad Hindú)

Aldamon ( Ardhanari, otra deidad Hindú)

Básicamente si lo hago así Rías y el Club de Ocultismo podrían pensar que Issei tiene un poder relacionado con deidades de la mitología Hindú.

¿Creen que será una buena idea?


	2. Ángel Caído vs Agnimon del Fuego

**Capitulo 01: Ángel Caído vs Agnimon del Fuego.**

**-Habitación de Issei-**

Issei esta calmadamente dormido en su cama, sin embargo se podía ver una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, lo que daba una pista de qué tipo de sueños el debe estar teniendo en estos instantes.

"Ophanimo… Angewomon… Ranamon… Lilamon… Sakuyamon…" Se podían escuchar ciertos nombres salir de la boca del dormido Issei, quien en estos momentos estaba teniendo una fantasía que él había tenido varias veces desde a ultima vez que él había visitado el Mundo Digital, "Si, todas ustedes serán mi Harem, así que no se peleen…" Para este punto también se podía escuchar una que otra risita pervertida.

Después de todo, en el Mundo Digital, las Digimons que se asemejan a humanas fueron las que inmediatamente se ganaron la atención de Issei, quien ciertamente saco a relucir su perversión en más de una ocasión. Para la exasperación de sus amigos.

De hecho, Issei incluso tuvo una etapa en la que decidió que haría un Harem hecho de las Digimons que se asemejasen lo suficiente a mujeres humanas, ya que para él no importaba que ellas no fuesen humanas, según el ese tipo de detalles no le importaba, y esas Digimons eran lo suficientemente similares a las chicas humanas que Issei estaba feliz.

Podría ser un pervertido, pero Issei no hacia discriminación entre especies…

Y de hecho hay anécdotas de sus… experiencias en el Mundo Digital… que probablemente podamos apreciar en un futuro…

Sin embargo para la mala suerte del dulce sueño que Issei estaba teniendo, tendría que ser interrumpida por que ya era la hora de despertarse.

"¡DESPIERTATE! ¡DESPIERTATE!"

Pero todo eso termina cuando un reloj despertador con funciones de Tsundere comienza a sonar.

Eso es lo que despierta a Issei de su sueño.

"¿Hmmm?" Se puede notar que él está todavía medio dormido, ya que sus ojos se abren de manera lenta y somnolienta.

Issei procede a apagar ese reloj, y en lugar de despertarse el se queda sobre su cama, como si estuviese esperando un tiempo antes de despertarse con totalidad.

Eso se debe a que el esta recordando lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior, especialmente aquel sueño con Agnimon… y entonces recibir nuevamente su D-Scan para una vez mas ser capaz de transformarse en el Guerrero del Fuego.

"Eso fue… bastante real para ser un sueño…" Para este punto Issei decidió pensar fríamente sobre la situación, demostrando una madurez mental que uno no esperaría de un pervertido como él.

Así que para confirmar de una vez por todas si la situación era real, Issei se levanta de su cama y va hacia donde el usualmente dejaba su celular.

Si su celular estaba ahí, entonces todo lo de anoche fue un sueño realista, y el seguiría su vida como si nada hubiese pasado, ya que ese no hubiese sido el único sueño que Issei ha tenido sobre el Mundo Digital o algo relacionado… pero sí el más realista.

Y si ese no era el caso… y todo fue real… entonces…

"Creo que era aquí," Issei llega hacia ese lugar de su habitación, y cuando baja la mirada…

… su celular ya no está ahí… sino que su D-Scan…

Entonces… lo que ocurrió anoche fue verdad.

Y si uno estuviese ahí para observar, entonces hubiese visto la sonrisa de pura felicidad en la cara de Issei Hyoudo.

¡Y nada pervertido está involucrado en esta ocasión!

**-Academia Kuoh-**

Y después de haber desayunado en su casa, Issei va a la Academia como usualmente lo hace, pero uno podía notar que esta mañana el estaba más alegre y activo que lo usual.

Y claro que Issei estaba feliz, el tenia todo el derecho de estar feliz, después de todo el acababa de volver a poseer un poder que fue muy importante para él y que luego se había ido. Y no solo eso, ¡Ya que la posibilidad de regresar al Mundo Digital estaba también presente!

Los que notaron ese cambio se preguntaron si algo bueno le había ocurrido a Issei.

Aunque con su reputación probablemente eso tenga que ver con algo pervertido… ¿Quizás finalmente Issei consiguió pareja?

Al rato Issei ve la entrada a la Academia, y justo en frente se encuentra sus dos amigos (Aunque Issei los considere más como conocidos que como amigos, ya que sus verdaderos amigos son otros).

"Oye, Ise, ¿Por qué andas de tan buen ánimo?" Pregunto Motohama al notar el inusual estado de ánimo de Issei.

"Si, ¿Te paso algo bueno?" Pregunta Matsuda, quien se imagina que Issei encontró algún video o revista pervertida rara.

"No es lo que ustedes creen," Issei sabía lo que ellos estaban pensando, "Simplemente ayer un viejo amigo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo había regresado, es por eso que estoy tan animado," Explico un sonriente Issei.

Motohama y Matsuda simplemente asintieron, sabiendo que si era eso, entonces Issei estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ellos sabían que Issei tenía unos amigos que vivían en otra ciudad, y por como el siempre hablaba de ellos, se trataba del tipo de amigos que a uno le duraban para toda la vida.

Era en una de las ocasiones en las que el lado pervertido de Issei no podía verse, señalando cuan fuerte es ese lazo de amistad.

"Ya veo…" Responde Motohama, quien súbitamente tiene una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, lo que solo se podía significar una sola cosa, "Por cierto… ¡Logre conseguir nuevo material!" Al escuchar esas palabras, Matsuda e Issei dan una sonrisa pervertida.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian…

**-Más Tarde Ese Día, (Fin de Clases)-**

Otro día de clases había terminado, por lo que Issei decide irse directamente a casa.

El había tomado su mochila y salido de los primeros del salón de clases.

Sin embargo, al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, una idea había surgido en la cabeza de Issei.

Si el tenia nuevamente su D-Scan… y nuevamente podía transformarse en Agnimon… ¿Entonces no sería posible para el intentar volver al Mundo Digital?

"Cierto," Issei ahora mismo continua dentro de la Academia, específicamente el está en uno de los pasillos, si él hubiese continuado caminando, eventualmente llegaría hacia la salida, "Creo que había una sala de computación en algún lugar de la Academia…" Ahora que él había recordado eso únicamente quedaba encontrarla.

Así que Issei se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar la sala de computación.

Pero como él no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba ese lugar, Issei simplemente abría aleatoriamente las puertas que el encontrase.

Y caminando por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso…

**-Pasillo del Segundo Piso-**

Como en el primer piso no se encontraba la sala de computación, Issei decidió probar su suerte con el segundo piso.

"No estoy muy seguro si lo que intento hacer realmente funcionara, pero aun así vale la pena intentarlo," Issei de por sí sabe que es únicamente una distante posibilidad, pero si realmente fuese a funcionar…

"Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon… Ophanimon," Issei dice los nombres de aquellos a los que él quiere volver a ver.

Los primeros tres fueron amigos y compañeros de viaje inseparables.

Y la última fue la causante de que todo comenzase en primer lugar, y no solo eso… sino que ella también era uno de los objetivos de los sentimientos de Issei (¿O quizás era únicamente lujuria?).

Aun así a Issei le encantaría volver a verla.

Sin embargo, como Issei estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba caminando en su misma dirección.

_¡BUMP!_

"Ah," Es lo que sale de la boca de Issei.

"Auch," Es lo que sale de la voz de otra persona, por lo visto se trata de un chico.

Lo que acaba de ocurrir es bastante simple:

Como Issei estaba tan absorbido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una persona caminaba en su misma dirección, por lo que ambos colisionaron.

"Perdón," Dice un Issei que rápidamente se para y le ofrece la mano a la persona que estaba en el suelo.

"Descuida, no hay problema," Y al escuchar la voz de aquella persona y además de finalmente ver de quien se trataba… Issei reconoce inmediatamente a esa persona.

Yuuto Kiba.

No era como si Issei realmente tuviese algo en contra de Kiba… pero únicamente el hecho de que tantas chicas estuviese detrás de el era suficiente para poner celoso a Issei.

Kiba acepta la mano de Issei y se para, además de que él estaba a punto de continuar su camino hacia su club sin embargo la voz de Issei hace que se detenga.

"Espera," Dice Issei, quien aunque no le guste preguntarle algo a una persona como Kiba, en estos momentos no hay muchas opciones, "¿Acaso sabes donde se encuentra la sala de computación?" Issei trata de que su voz suene normal, forzando a sí mismo a poner una máscara de calma.

Kiba sonríe de la manera en la que el usualmente lo hace, "Si, únicamente tienes que ir a…" Y así Kiba comienza a explicar cómo encontrar el lugar.

Issei le agradece y procede a ir hacia donde Kiba le indico.

Sin embargo Kiba miro como Issei se iba con un poco de curiosidad. Siendo de por lo que él ha oído de Issei, el no parecía del tipo de persona que usase ese tipo de salones de clase.

…¿O quizás el pregunto eso para buscar pornografía por internet?

Al pensar en esa posibilidad Kiba decidió dejar de pensar en eso y pensar en la situación como si fuese tan solo un encuentro inusual.

Además el debía ir al Club de Ocultismo.

Lo que Yuuto Kiba no sabía era que pronto Issei Hyoudo se volverá un personaje mucho mas importante en su vida junto a la de los otros miembros del club.

**-Sala de Computación-**

Y después de seguir el consejo de Kiba, Issei encuentra la sala de computación en el tercer piso.

El lugar era como uno se lo podía esperar: Una sala llena de escritorios con una computadora en cada uno.

Lo curioso era que la sala se encontraba vacía, quizás en estos momentos no había mucho interés en computación en general.

Sin embargo eso funcionaba a favor de Issei. Debido a que el requería de privacidad para intentar lo que él iba a hacer.

"Muy bien, no sé exactamente qué hacer," Issei no era un experto en computadoras, y para empezar el no había entrado al Mundo Digital por medio de una computadora, sino que por un tren.

Sin embargo como se trataba del Mundo _Digital _entonces quizás era posible acceder por computadora.

Issei prendió una de las computadoras y se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente, después de unos segundos el tenia la pagina de inicio.

Entonces Issei posiciono su D-Scan en frente de la pantalla, sin embargo nada paso.

"Bueno, eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió," Suspira Issei, quien no suena tan decepcionado al haberse esperado algo como esto.

Al ver que su única idea había fallado, Issei procede a irse, sin darse cuenta de que había olvidado apagar el computador.

Y si él se hubiese quedado un poco más… entonces hubiese visto que la pantalla se distorsiono por un momento, y que unos ojos de color rojo se podían ver.

"_**Desgraciado… prometo… vengarme…"**_ El tono de esa voz era uno de resentimiento.

El había sentido la presencia en el mundo humano de alguien con uno de los Spirits, y solo podía tratarse de seis personas en todo el mundo.

Y al final se trataba de aquel que poseía el poder del fuego…

En estos momentos el dueño de esa voz estaba débil, y no podía permitirse en estos momentos el consumar su venganza… así que tendrá que esperar.

Para empezar… el primer paso de su plan definitivamente seria encontrar como salir de desde atrás de la computadora, en otras palabras cruzar la barrera del Mundo Digital al Mundo Real.

Sin embargo el debía hacerlo de manera silenciosa o si no sus enemigos se darían cuenta de donde se está escondiendo y lo exterminarían antes de que pudiese si quiera comenzar a vengarse.

Así que el deberá idear un plan donde el pueda escapar sin que nadie se dé cuenta…

**-Con Issei-**

Por su parte Issei decidió irse a casa al ver que ya nada se podía hacer, sin embargo algo inesperado iba a pasar.

Ya que cuando el llego a las puertas de la Academia ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello negro.

Fue ahí que ella se introdujo a sí misma como Yuuma Amano, y contra todo pronóstico le pidió a Issei si ella podía ser su novia.

Un sorprendido Issei acepto felizmente.

Entonces después de acordarse verse con ella el día siguiente, Issei se fue todo alegre a su casa.

Sin embargo a medio camino…

"**Issei, ten cuidado," **Una voz proveniente del D-Scan de Issei puede ser escuchada.

Eso causa que Issei se detuviese de manera inmediata y sacase su D-Scan, el que aun si es visto por alguien más, únicamente asumiría que se trata de algún aparato tecnológico.

En la pantalla del aparato que Issei usa para transformarse se encuentra Agnimon, quien se ve bastante serio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta Issei con un tono de voz igual de serio.

¿Acaso los Digimons enemigos finalmente lo habían encontrado?

Issei estaba a punto de transformarse si fuese necesario.

"Sé lo que estas pensando, pero ese no es el caso," Agnimon niega con la cabeza, "Se trata de esa chica llamada Yuuma… ella no es humana," Cuando esas palabras llegan a los oídos de Issei, sus ojos se quedan abiertos por la sorpresa.

Ya que simplemente era difícil de creer.

¿Esa hermosa chica que hace unos minutos se le había confesado no era humana?

Sintiendo como las dudas comienzan a apoderarse del corazón de Issei, Agnimon decide explicar aun mas para que el pueda entender mejor.

"**Issei, tu y yo nos hemos combinado numerosas veces, por eso puedo saber si alguien es un humano o no lo es, después de todo la esencia de un humano es única, y a diferencia de un humano ella tiene malicia dirigida hacia ti, es por eso que pude percibir que ella no era una humana,"** Agnimon e Issei Hyoudo comparten un lazo especial, hasta el punto en el que uno puede distinguir si él otro está mintiendo.

E Issei no puede sentir ninguna mentira en Agnimon.

Un suspiro es lo que sale de los labios de Issei al ver que la primera novia que el tenia resulto estar mintiendo y muy posiblemente tenga intenciones hostiles.

El ya estaba haciéndose muchas esperanzas para el futuro…

Pero a la vez era bueno que Issei descubriese la verdad ahora en lugar de más tarde, ya que el impacto mental pudo haber sido más grande.

"Gracias…" Al final Issei supuso que lo mejor que él podía hacer era agradecerle a su Digimon.

Ahora que Issei estaba consciente de eso, el debía prepararse para cuando 'Yuuma' decidiese hacer su movimiento.

**-Días Después-**

Los últimos días ciertamente han sido un poco interesantes, pero mayoritariamente tranquilos.

Aunque Issei encontró genial el restregarles a Matsuda y Motohama el hecho de que el tenia una novia.

Ah, la vida sí que es buena si sabes apreciar momentos como esos.

De cualquier forma Issei fingía durante las citas para que pareciese que él no se dio cuenta de que 'Yuuma' no era realmente su novia.

Y al parecer funciono ya que ella no se percato de nada.

Y así nos encontramos en la cita más reciente que esos dos han tenido, la cual está llegando a su final.

Issei no lo sabe, pero el momento que él ha estado esperando se estaba acercando lentamente.

**-Final de la Cita-**

Es tarde y el sol es de color naranja, señalizando que dentro de una o dos horas será de noche, Issei y Yuuma estaban caminando hacia un parque que sorpresivamente se encontraba vacío.

Más temprano ese día Agnimon le había dicho a Issei que su intuición le decía que hoy sería el día en donde Yuuma ejecutaría su plan.

Con eso en mente, Issei se había preparado para una posible confrontación.

Finalmente llegaron hacia la fuente y Yuuma comenzó a hablar.

"Realmente me divertí," Dice una sonriente Yuuma.

"Si, yo también, y tendremos más de estas en el futuro," Dijo Issei, fingiendo haber caído completamente por el acto de Yuuma, como el usualmente lo ha hecho estos últimos días.

"Dime, Issei-kun, para festejar nuestra primera cita, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" Pregunta amablemente Yuuma.

De manera inconsciente Issei movió su mano izquierda hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, lugar donde su D-Scan estaba guardado, listo para ser usado en caso de emergencia.

"Cualquier cosa Yuuma-chan," Responde Issei, quien tendría pensamientos pervertidos si no hubiese sabido que la chica en frente de el planea lastimarlo.

"¿Morirías por mi?" Ella finalmente hace esa pregunta.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?" Pregunto un genuinamente sorprendido Issei, después de todo algo como 'morir' estaba a un nivel totalmente distinto de lo que él esperaba.

El esperaba que ella quisiese lastimarlo, pero nunca matar.

Entonces de la nada Yuuma comienza a cambiar su apariencia, ella se hizo más alta y ahora vestía un traje mucho más revelador, y dos alas negras salieron de su espalda.

Issei no puede evitar mostrar una sonrisa pervertida ante lo que se encuentre frente a sus ojos.

En el fondo Issei es un pervertido, así que algunas cosas son inevitables.

"¿Q-qué eres?" Ahora Issei retrocedió unos pasos y fingió estar asustado.

Aunque en realidad el estaba confiado de que Agnimon podría manejar cualquier cosa.

"Mi nombre es Raynare," Dice ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo ella crea una Lanza de Luz en su mano, "Lo siento pero como eres un riesgo potencial decidí eliminarte," Ella comienza a caminar hacia un Issei que pretende estar paralizado de la impresión.

Aunque siendo honestos eso ya no era posible, siendo que Issei había visto muchas cosas en su estadía en el Mundo Digital.

"Si quieres culpar a alguien por lo que te va a pasar culpa a Dios, quien puso ese Sacred Gear en tu cuerpo," Con eso ella se preparo para apuñalar a Issei en el estomago.

Sin embargo esta versión de Issei había recibido un centenar de ataques cuando él se convertía en un Digimon. Por lo que su cuerpo había aprendido a reaccionar rápidamente.

Issei esquiva la Lanza de Luz, la cual apuñala el suelo en lugar de su cuerpo, dejando ahí varias grietas alrededor del agujero que la Lanza había formado.

Raynare se quedo sorprendida de lo que había pasado, ya que ese simple humano había logrado esquivar el ataque de ella, cosa que no debía ser posible si uno consideraba que el estaba ahí paralizado de la impresión (O eso creía ella).

"¡Fue genial muestras duro pero creo que deberíamos terminar nuestra relación, adiós!" Son las palabras de un Issei que se va corriendo a toda velocidad.

Afortunadamente había un pequeñísimo bosque al lado del parque un lugar perfecto para esconderse… y también para poner en marcha una idea que había aparecido en la mente de Issei.

**-En el Bosque-**

"**¡Spirit!"** Issei exclama en la protección que los arboles le ofrecen, el ya había sacado su D-Scan y su mano derecha había sido rodeada en un anillo de DigiCode, **"¡Evolution…!".**

El cuerpo de Issei es envuelto en llamas, lo que llamaría definitivamente la atención… eso sin mencionar arruinaría los arboles y comenzaría un incendio.

Sin embargo, aun cuando había un cuerpo en llamas en un lugar rodeado de arboles, curiosamente no hubo ninguna planta u hoja que se hubiese prendido en llamas, eso se debía a que el poder del Spirit del Fuego lo permitía a Issei controlar las llamas libremente cuando él se convertía en Agnimon, y con eso el podría evitar que quemasen las plantas o el bosque y que únicamente le hiciesen daño a sus enemigos.

Y en menos de un segundo el cambio había sido completado.

"**¡Agnimon!"** El Guerrero del Fuego estaba listo para pelear una vez más.

**-Con Raynare-**

Por otra parte la Ángel Caído se encuentra volando por sobre el parque, con eso ella intenta encontrar a ese chico que al final termino siendo mucho más molesto de eliminar de lo que ella había pensado.

Originalmente en este punto todo iba a ser muy fácil, ella simplemente atravesaría su cuerpo con una Lanza de Luz y entonces ella se iría.

Simplemente eliminar al chico por los poderes durmientes dentro de el, lo que podrían volverlo una molestia potencial para los Ángeles Caídos.

Sin embargo al parecer ese chico era más ágil de lo que ella pensó, por lo que con un movimiento rápido pudo esquivar la Lanza y entonces las otras dos que ella había arrojado para así esconderse en los arboles que estaban cerca y de esa forma encontrar una protección temporal.

"¡Tch! Pero que molestia…" Se escucha decir a una irritada y exasperada Raynare, quien intenta ver desde el aire donde se encontraba Issei para así poder matarlo de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo ella se encontraría con algo muy distinto, ya que para su mala suerte, ella estaba mirando hacia el lado izquierdo desde arriba… cuando debería haber estado mirando hacia el derecho.

De haberlo hecho ella hubiese visto una sección de los arboles que tenía una figura humana cubierta en llamas justo entre esos árboles y por más imposible que parezca: Eso no causo un incendio forestal al instante.

Y también… ella se hubiese percatado que desde ese punto salto una figura que iba directamente hacia ella.

"¡Por aquí!" Se escucha una voz que Raynare no puede reconocer.

Ella inmediatamente da vuelta la cabeza…

_¡PUNCH!_

…Únicamente para recibir un puñetazo en el estomago.

"¡Ahhh!" Ella grita al sentir ese súbito impacto, el cual la manda volando directamente hacia la fuente del parque.

_¡SMASH!_

La fuente es destrozada por el impacto del cuerpo de una Ángel Caído. El agua salió en un gran chorro dando la impresión de que estaba lloviendo en el lugar alrededor de donde solía estar la fuente.

Agnimon aterriza de manera correcta en frente de ella, el agua de la fuente case sobre el cómo gotas de lluvia, y a pesar de ser un elemento opuesto, a Agnimon no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, internamente el siente los cambios de estar en el Mundo Humano, y lo diferente que su cuerpo se siente en comparación con el Mundo Digital.

Además que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que él había peleado.

'Se siente raro volver a empezar,' Pensó Agnimon, al comparar esto con la primera pelea que él había peleado en el Mundo Digital.

Esa batalla en contra de Cerberumon fue la primera vez en la que Issei había peleado de tal manera.

En ese entonces el tenia únicamente a Agnimon, y ahora en contra de este nuevo oponente. Issei nuevamente cuenta con únicamente el Spirit Humano del Fuego.

Sin embargo el reflexionaría luego sobre eso, ya que ahora un oponente en frente suyo debe ser enfrentado.

Raynare se levanta de la fuente, y por sus ojos y rostro, era seguro afirmar que ella estaba furiosa.

Y sus ojos se fijan en el responsable.

Estando en frente de ella se encuentra un hombre rubio en una extraña armadura de color rojo.

Así que la ver a quien ella asume había sido el atacante, Raynare invoca otra Lanza de Luz.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Ella hace esa pregunta, ya que ella quiere saber si ese misterioso atacante esta aliado con alguien en especial.

"Mi nombre no importa," La voz de Agnimon es diferente a la de Issei, por lo que Raynare no podrá deducir que sean la misma persona únicamente por eso, "¡Yo soy un guerrero de la justicia que protege a los débiles!" Exclama Agnimon mientras usa su dedo para señalar a Raynare.

De no ser porque esa misteriosa persona había logrado lastimarla, Raynare se hubiese reído de el por decir esas palabras.

"Ese chico que intentaste matar logro huir después de que yo le ayudase, y ahora me encargare de que tu no vuelvas a lastimar a nadie," Agnimon se pone en posición de combate.

"¡Muere!" Es la respuesta de Raynare, quien arroja su Lanza de Luz hacia Agnimon, más específicamente en dirección a su corazón.

Sin embargo Agnimon, quien ya había estado en muchas batallas antes sabe que ese ataque sería peligroso si llegase a conectar.

"¡Ahhh!" Grita Agnimon, quien para evitar esa Lanza da un salto alto.

La Lanza de Luz pasa por ahí y no logra darle al objetivo, por otra parte Agnimon decide darse una voltereta en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

"Lo siento, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme," Dice un sonriente Agnimon, su sonrisa es una de confianza.

Al ver que ese oponente no era alguien que pudiese ser derrotado de manera fácil, Raynare expandió sus alas y se elevo en el cielo para tener una ventaja. Después de todo su oponente no podía volar.

"Maldito, te voy a matar por interferir en mi misión," Dice ella, quien nuevamente crea una Lanza de Luz, sin embargo Raynare decide no lanzarla inmediatamente, sino que esperar a que fuese un buen momento.

Preferiblemente si el saltase una vez más, ya que ella confirmo que ese extraño guerrero era capaz de saltar muy alto.

En ese caso cuando el saltase hacia ella, Raynare usaría una Lanza de Luz para matarlo, y como en el aire el no podría esquivar, ese sería el final del sujeto que se atrevió a interferir en su misión.

"¿Cuál misión?" Lo que salió de la boca de Agnimon fue una pregunta, "¿Qué clase de misión podría involucrar que intentases matar a un chico común y corriente?" Agnimon quería saber la razón por la que ella hubiese intentado matarlo.

Aunque siendo honestos, ni él se cree esa parte de 'un chico común y corriente', sin embargo eso todavía no justificaba el hecho de que esa chica había fingido ser su novia únicamente para matarlo.

E Issei cree que si él nunca hubiese ido al Mundo Digital y por lo tanto, nunca madurado ni conseguido a esos verdaderos amigos, y vivido una vida normal…

…entonces él se sentiría traicionado.

Sin embargo este no es el caso, y quien está en frente del Ángel Caído conocido como Raynare es un humano con los poderes de un Digimon considerado como una leyenda.

Y aun así Issei no tenía acceso a todo su poder, pero aun con esa situación…

…él es más fuerte que Raynare.

Esa es la simple verdad, en esta situación Agnimon es el más fuerte, y aun si él no puede volar, eso no importaba.

"Eso no te importa," Es lo que le responde una Raynare que internamente se está impacientando para que su oponente se atreva a saltar.

Agnimon da un suspiro ante esa respuesta, por lo visto no servirá de nada el intentar hablar.

"Como veo que no se puede hablar contigo, te derrotare aquí y ahora," Esas palabras señalizaban que su próximo movimiento seria un ataque.

Y Raynare tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a no mostrar una sonrisa ante la situación que ella cree que es una victoria asegurada.

Aunque si lo analizamos bien, esta situación ciertamente es una victoria asegurada.

Una victoria para Agnimon.

Así que para no perder más tiempo, nuestro héroe finalmente decidió usar su ataque.

Agnimon alza sus brazos golpea sus dos puños, inmediatamente fuego sale de los agujeros que él tiene en sus muñecas, los cuales se envuelven en los brazos que Agnimon nuevamente ha vuelto a alzar, y finalmente ese fuego que estaba envuelto en sus brazos se reunió por completo en sus puños.

"**¡Salamandra Ardiente!**"Agnimon exclama el nombre de su ataque.

Y entonces el da dos golpes al aire y procede a lanzarle las dos bolas de fuego que estaban en sus puños a Raynare.

La Ángel Caído estaba sorprendida por tal ataque, pero aun así no dejo que la sorpresa la superase y como respuesta ella arrojo su Lanza de Luz con el objetivo de matar a Agnimon, quien no había saltado como ella había planeado que lo hiciese.

Y entonces… ambos ataques colisionaron el uno con el otro.

Lo que decidió al ganador de ese duelo entre ataques fue una sola cosa: Cantidad.

El ataque de Raynare era únicamente una sola Lanza de Luz, mientras que la _Salamandra Ardiente_ eran dos bolas de fuego muy poderosas.

Así que la Lanza de Luz impacto con una de las bolas de fuego, causando que ambos ataques se destruyesen el uno al otro.

Lo que dejaba a la otra bola de fuego libre para darle al enemigo.

"¡Kyaaa!" Grito Raynare cuando sintió la bola de fuego impactar su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente para ella, su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió de frente el daño.

Y ella sintió un inmenso dolor al sentir el calor del fuego quemando su cuerpo.

Así que naturalmente en ese estado ella no pudo mantenerse arriba en el aire y cayó al suelo. De hecho las alas también habían sido dañadas.

Lo único bueno para ella fue que todavía estaba cayendo el agua de la fuente que había sido destruida más temprano, por lo que el agua le ayudaba a ella a disminuir la sensación de dolor producto del fuego de Agnimon.

Viendo que su oponente estaba prácticamente derrotada… la oportunidad de dar el golpe de gracia estaba ahí mismo, ante esa mujer que había jugado con sus sentimientos y engañado el corazón de un joven Issei que creía que finalmente una chica se había interesado en el.

Y aun sabiendo eso…

"¿Por qué estoy dudando…?" Murmura Agnimon, mientras que Raynare intenta volver a levantarse pero no puede debido al dolor sumado al daño que ella ha recibido.

Agnimon/Issei estaba dudando de acabar con Raynare, aun cuando en el Mundo Digital, el había acabado con los Digimons que peleaban con él y con sus amigos.

Sin embargo ahora que nuestro héroe lo piensa, lo que paso en el Mundo Digital y lo que está pasando en frente de sus ojos son cosas totalmente diferentes.

En el Mundo Digital, cada oponente que era derrotado simplemente en lugar de morir permanentemente, solo resucitaba como un DigiTama, así que en el fondo la muerte no era algo permanente.

Pero este no es el Mundo Digital, y si Agnimon realmente mataba a esa chica… entonces sería una muerte permanente.

Aun cuando nuestro héroe era alguien maduro en ciertos aspectos, incluso ahora había cosas que él no podía hacer así de fácil, como por ejemplo tomar una vida que él sabe que no va a regresar si muere.

Así con eso en mente, Agnimon llega a una decisión que él sabe que podría llegar a perjudicarlo en el futuro.

"Me voy a ir y te perdonare la vida," Son las palabras de Agnimon, quien se da la vuelta y lentamente comienza a caminar lejos de Raynare, además de que es posible que pronto alguien se de cuenta de que la fuente se había roto, "Pero recuerda que yo estaré ahí para proteger a los inocentes, así que sabré si en el futuro tu intentases volver a hacer algo como eso," Dándole a Raynare una última advertencia, Agnimon procede a saltar hacia el bosque para alegarse de ahí.

Pero sin que él lo supiese, algo más había despertado…

**-Casa de Issei-**

En estos momentos la casa se encuentra vacía, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de cómo Agnimon había aterrizado en el jardín.

Al Digimon estuvo ahí por aproximadamente un segundo antes de que su cuerpo fuese envuelto en un DigiCode, para desvanecerse inmediatamente y mostrar que Issei era el que ahora estaba ahí.

El chico estaba respirando de manera pesada y cansada, al parecer pelear en el mundo humano usando sus poderes era algo mucho más cansador y difícil que hacerlo en el Mundo Digital.

De hecho el cansancio era tanto, que Issei cayo arrodillado al suelo.

"Ah… esto era mucho más fácil en el Mundo Digital…" Issei logra decir esas palabras al comparar como se sentía su cuerpo después de haberse transformado en esos dos mundos.

Y definitivamente el prefería el Mundo Digital.

Sin embargo a pesar del cansancio Issei, está feliz de que el pudiese derrotar a Raynare.

Aun así el por otra parte esta curioso sobre lo que ella había mencionado. Pero aun así no es como si Issei pudiese volver ahí y preguntarle.

Pero en ese momento de reflexión, Issei se da cuenta de que algo se siente diferente.

¿Por qué el siente un peso adicional en su brazo derecho?

Y mirando a ese brazo, Issei Hyoudo puede ver algo que no estaba ahí antes:

Un Guante de Color Rojo…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí podemos apreciar como Issei/Agnimon puede pelear en el Mundo Humano, y de cómo con eso pudo derrotar a Raynare. (Si, decidí usar los términos y nombres originales de Digimon Frontier, simplemente porque en el caso de Issei, encajan).

Por otra parte por ahora Raynare no sabe que Issei y Agnimon son la misma persona, ya que quiero por ahora que los demás no sepan que Issei tiene esos poderes.

Aquí Agnimon puede ser capaz comunicarse con Issei de vez en cuando.

Como sea, estoy considerando la posibilidad de hacer que Koichi tenga un rol aquí, ya que ciertamente con sus poderes de Guerrero de la Oscuridad, las cosas serian interesantes.

Si de verdad llego a ponerlo, entonces tengo dos posibilidades: Hacer que se una a Rías o a Sona…

Pero si decido hacerlo, entonces creo que será en un punto más lejano de la historia.

Además como apreciaron aquí, Issei inmediatamente no se unirá a Rías, o puede que no termine uniéndose formalmente a ella, pero aun así pelee junto a ella y al Club de Ocultismo.

Son decisiones para hacer las cosas un tanto diferentes del Canon.

Por otra parte, con esto me imagino que la batalla contra Raiser será diferente, ya que a parte de Ddraig, Issei tiene a Agnimon y con eso poderes sobre el fuego.

Y una última pregunta: ¿Quizás realmente deba añadir Digimons al Harem de Issei?

Digo, originalmente puse eso como una broma, pero un amigo mío me dijo que debía hacerlo.

¿Así que… que piensan ustedes?

Como sea, dejen reviews y todo estará bien.

PD: ¡OMAKE!

**Omake: Si tiene tetas lo demás da igual  
**

Se puede ver a Issei que acabo de salir de un portal dimensional hacia el Digimundo.

"Ya volví al mundo real," Hablo Issei con alma en su voz, luego camina hacia el club de ocultismo y se sienta tranquilamente en uno de los sofás, al poco rato llega alguien al club

"Aah nada mejor que estar aquí y esperar que vengan las hermosuras del momento," Hablo muy relajadamente de nombre, ¿Issei Hyoudo?

Issei se recuesta en el sofá en espera de Rías y las demás hasta que sorpresivamente ve a alguien idéntico a él en apariencia y este igual de sorprendido se para decir lo siguiente:

"¿Quién eres tú?" Hablaron ambos Isseis de forma sincronizada dando la ilusión de ser un espejo.

"Tu primero," Volvieron a hablar ambos al mismo tiempo y el Issei que estaba sentado se para presentarse "Me llamo Issei Hyoudo," Hablo el Issei que acabo de entrar mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el pulgar

"Qué coincidencia porque yo también me llamo Issei Hyoudo," Hablo el Issei que entro primero.

"Entonces si tú te llamas igual que yo, entonces, ¿Eres como un doble mío o algo parecido?" Hablo el Issei que acabo de entrar en tono pensativo.

"Creo que tengo una explicación de todo esto," Hablo el Issei que entro primero mientras estaba en posición de pensador.

"¿Y cuál es esa explicación que insinúas otro Issei?" Hablo el otro Issei.

"La razón es que estoy en una dimensión alterna a la que vivo," Hablo el Issei que entro primero en una forma dramática y seria tipo programa sobre temas paranormales.

"Si y yo acabo de volver del futuro mediante un automóvil de lujo que invento un científico loco," Hablo el otro Issei con algo de sarcasmo y burla.

"Hey ni que fuera descabellado, aparte este club está conformado por Demonios," Hablo el Issei que acabo de entrar, "Tienes razón en ese punto ¿Pero si eres de otra dimensión? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí si no es tu dimensión?" Hablo el otro Issei en tono de duda.

El Issei que entro primero le comenta al otro Issei todo lo que paso e incluso le explico de forma detallada de como es el digimundo y los digimons en sí, el otro Issei se puso con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos de lo impresionado de todo lo que escucho del Issei que llego desde el digimundo

"Increíble. Y yo que creí que lo que me paso a mi últimamente ya era algo muy impresionante para que alguien lo crea," Hablo el otro Issei totalmente impresionado.

"Y eso no es todo, checa esto," Hablo el Issei que llego del digimundo y saca su digivice para ¨ **¡EVOLUCION!**" Hablo Issei empleando su fase de transformación para convertirse en** "¡Agnimon!"** Hablo Issei ya transformado en Agnimon mientras que el otro Issei se impresiona ante lo que ve.

'_Esto es impresionante, es en serio que es de otra dimensión. ¿Me pregunto si tiene algo que siempre he anhelado tener?' _Pensó el otro Issei impresionado ante la presencia de Agnimon.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Estás impresionado?" Hablo Agnimon en tono de arrogancia.

"Si debo admitir que de verdad eres de otra dimensión y te vez genial en esa forma de guerrero de fuego, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta," Hablo Issei en tono de seriedad fingida.

"¿Una pregunta? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?" Hablo Agnimon con algo de curiosidad.

"Si de verdad eres yo de otra dimensión, quiero preguntarte algo muy importante de hombre a hombre y es esta que quiero que me respondas ¿Tienes tu propio harem?" Hablo Issei con mucho dramatismo en su tono y expresándose de forma algo exagerada.

"¿Qué si tengo mi propio harem?" Hablo Agnimon con algo de duda y al entender la pregunta se pone en una posición de ojos cerrados con los brazos cruzados mientras baja la mirada un poco, "He, he he hahaha ¡HAHAHAHAHA!" Se rio Agnimon en tono de exageración mientras da una expresión de cierta seriedad, y comienza a dar su respuesta, "¿Qué si tengo mi harem? Me estás hablando a mí el rey del harem y gran seductor de innumerables bellezas, con un encanto y carisma que es capaz de cautivar a cualquier belleza que vea con estos ojos que expresan una pasión sin límites," Hablo Agnimon expresándose de una forma totalmente exagerada en tono romántico y muy sobreactuado de por sí.

"¿¡QUE DE VERDAD!?" Hablo Issei de forma muy exagerada ante la respuesta de Agnimon.

"Y no solo eso, tengo mis fotos de cómo está formado mi harem personal," Hablo Agnimon de forma muy presumida mientras saca unas fotos de él siendo abrazado por varias digimons como Angewomon, Ophanimon, Rosemon, Lilamon, entre muchas digimons y curiosamente se ve a Gardevoir entre la multitud que eran como unas 30 junto a otras de nombre Ikaros y Astrea. Issei al ver esa foto se le cayó la mandíbula hacia el suelo (Literalmente) Ante la foto que estaba viendo.

"Vaya sí que son muchas y que aunque no sean humanas se ven bonitas (¡Oh! ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Pero que son estas bellezas! ¡Y ni hablar del tamaño de sus tetas que muchas están al nivel de Rías!)" Pensó Issei fingiendo no estar impresionada ante la foto para no quedar en ridículo ante Agnimon.

"Sí que lo son ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor?" Hablo Agnimon en tono de confianza.

"Puedo decir que algunas son bonitas pero en mi caso prefiero estar con chicas de aspecto más real y menos de chica cosplay cualquiera," Hablo Issei aparentando seriedad de forma forzada mientras se pone en posición de brazos cruzados.

"¡Que dices!" Hablo Agnimon con algo de incredulidad a la vez de estar impresionado por la respuesta, se pone en frente de Issei y pone sus manos en el hombro a la vez que lo mira con mucha seriedad para decirle lo siguiente, "¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante blasfemia? Y te haces llamar a ti mismo un hombre, que vergüenza," Hablo Agnimon mientras que se expresaba muy seriamente ante lo que dijo Issei.

"Yo… pues…" Hablo Issei de forma tímida al estar avergonzado.

"Escúchame bien, un sabio me dijo una importante lección de vida sobre las mujeres, y era una lección que me abrió las puertas a varias bellezas de gran cuerpo," Hablo Agnimon muy seriamente.

"¿Cuál es esa lección de vida?" Hablo Issei con algo de duda.

"Me dijo específicamente lo siguiente que citare de forma exacta como lo recuerdo perfectamente: Si tiene tetas lo demás da igual y más si se trata de una mujer de belleza infinita," Hablo Agnimon mientras se expresaba en una seriedad sobreactuada por decir de exagerada.  
Issei al oír semejante respuesta se queda perplejo y cae de rodillas reflexionando lo que dijo Agnimon.

"Es verdad ¿Cómo pude decir semejante estupidez?" Pensó Issei muy reflexivo y se levanta a frente de Agnimon para responderle lo siguiente, "Tienes razón, he sido un completo estúpido. Eso que me acabas de decir me ha abierto los ojos, tienes razón no hay motivo para preocuparse por pequeñeces si es humano o no, lo que importa es que sea una mujer muy hermosa y que tenga un par de preciosas tetas," Hablo Issei con mucha determinación.

"Esa es la actitud, que bien que has visto la verdad de las cosas," Hablo Agnimon mientras ponía el pulgar arriba en forma de aprobación.

A continuación Issei se pone al suelo boca abajo en señal de disculpas, "¡Perdón por ser un completo idiota, por favor perdona la estupidez que he dicho! Yo solo fingí para quedar bien esa es toda la verdad," Hablo Issei con mucha pena y a la vez exagerando de forma ridícula.

Agnimon se pone de rodillas en frente de Issei para decirle lo siguiente, "Tranquilo, yo también he cometido muchas idioteces para quedar bien con los demás en especial con las chicas, pero con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación he logrado hacer mi propio harem de mujeres hermosas de todas las razas, hasta creo que tú puedes hacer tu propio harem de todo tipo si te esfuerzas," Hablo Agnimon en tono compasivo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Hablo Issei en tono de incredulidad.

"Lo digo en serio, sé que tú también puedes tener un harem como el mío. Solo ten fe en ti mismo y lo lograras," Hablo Agnimon en tono motivacional y convincente.

Issei se levanta y empuña ambas manos con fuerza y levanta el puño derecho e comienza a decir lo siguiente, "Entonces yo Issei Hyoudo prometo tener el mayor harem de toda la historia. En donde estará conformado por todo tipo de mujeres hermosas y de grandes cuerpos y tetas, no importara si son humanas, demonios, ángeles y hasta seres del espacio siempre y cuando sean chicas bonitas, les daré todo el amor y cariño que necesiten. Esa es mi promesa," Hablo Issei con total determinación en su voz.

"Ten suerte y recuerda estas palabras. Si tiene tetas lo demás da igual," Hablo Agnimon en tono motivacional.

"Ten por seguro que lo recordare por el resto de mi vida", Hablo Issei mientras da pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación.

"Agnimon vuelve a su forma de Issei y se despide del otro Issei, pasaron unos minutos y Issei se pone a la azotea de la escuela viendo su foto de su supuesto harem.

"Ojala quisiera que así fuese mi harem. Qué bien que existe el foto montaje," Hablo Issei mientras mira su foto de su harem falso.

**Fin del Omake**

Esto fue escrito por un amigo llamado Roy4.

Lean sus historias que están buenísimas.


	3. El Dragón Gales y El Guerrero del Fuego

**Capitulo 02: El Dragón Gales y El Guerrero del Fuego.**

**-Al Día Siguiente-**

Issei camina a la Academia como es usual, sin embargo a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez el no luce tan animado y alegre como ayer.

De hecho incluso lucia un poco cansado.

Aunque si uno supiese de los eventos que habían ocurrido anoche en su casa, entonces el estado de ánimo de Issei sería un tanto más entendible.

Después de todo una situación que de por sí ya era complicada, se había vuelto todavía más complicada…

"Y cuando creí que ya entendía la situación," Suspira Issei mientras mira al cielo para distraerse.

Considerando que ahora las calles no están tan llenas, Issei pudo darse el lujo de esa pequeña distracción.

"**No te pongas así,"** Una voz familiar se escucha desde el bolsillo de Issei, quien resulta ser Agnimon hablando desde el D-Scan. A diferencia de su compañero humano, el Digimon lucia más relajado, incluso parecía más alegre, **"En lo personal me gusta su presencia, ese Dragón parece ser agradable,". **

Al escuchar eso Issei tomo de manera discreta su D-Scan, y puso la pantalla cerca de su cara.

"Tan solo dices eso porque tu ya lo conocías," Dice Issei con un tono de irritación en su voz.

La respuesta de Agnimon fue simplemente mirar hacia la derecha de manera culpable, sabiendo que su compañero sabía la verdad.

¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

Bueno, esto tiene una explicación, pero para eso debemos adentrarnos unas cuantas horas hacia atrás…

_-Flashback, (Noche Anterior)-_

_Issei Hyoudo se encuentra en su habitación, todavía es algo temprano y ni siquiera es hora de cenar, así que un joven como el estuviese en su habitación a esta hora era algo normal._

_También le daba suficiente tiempo para entender la situación inesperada en la que él se encontraba._

_**[… Y eso es lo que está pasando] **__Se escucha una voz proveniente del guante que había aparecido en la mano de Issei._

"_No puede ser…" Responde un incrédulo Issei mientras mira con asombro ese guante que había aparecido en su mano._

_Durante las últimas horas aquí, Issei escucho de parte de Ddraig (El Dragón Gales que residía dentro del Sacred Gear,) acerca de los Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, y básicamente la situación en general._

"_**Veo que eso explica ciertas cosas," **__Comenta Agnimon desde el D-Scan que se encuentre en la mano libre de Issei, "__**Mucho gusto Ddraig, finalmente no conocemos el uno al otro, mi nombre es Agnimon,"**__ Agnimon se presenta de manera formal ante Ddraig._

_**[Vaya, así que tú eres aquel que se fusionaba con mi compañero durante su estancia en ese extraño mundo,]**__ Ddraig le responde a Agnimon, el tono de voz del Dragón Gales es uno de interés._

"_**Así es, y tu eres esa presencia que sentí cada vez que Issei usaba mis poderes,"**__ Responde Agnimon._

"_Un momento… ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que tu ya sabias de esto?" Pregunta Issei mientras señala de manera acusadora a Agnimon con el dedo de su otra mano mientras todavía sostiene el D-Scan, aun cuando la mano que está señalando es la que tiene el Boosted Gear._

"_**De cierta forma,"**__ Contesta de forma honesta Agnimon, quien asiente para hacer énfasis, __**"Desde la primera vez que usaste el poder del Spirit del Fuego cuando peleaste contra Cerberumon, pude sentir que había alguien más a parte de ti,".**_

"_Pero si sabias algo así… ¡Porque nunca me lo dijiste!" Exclamo Issei, quien se exaspero todavía más al escuchar que su compañero Digimon supo desde el principio que un Dragón habitaba dentro de su interior durmiendo. Pero aun así Agnimon nunca menciono algo como eso. _

"_**Bueno…"**__ Agnimon ahora lucia un tanto avergonzado y se negaba a mirar a Issei a los ojos mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su mano izquierda, __**"Como tú eras el primer humano con el que me había fusionado… creí que todos los humanos eran así, por lo que decidí no darle mucha importancia," **__Ante tal admisión Issei puede únicamente responder con la acción más lógica que un ser humano podría mostrar en esta situación. _

_¡Tener una caída al estilo anime!_

"…" _Es la reacción de Agnimon al ver al humano que es su compañero._

_**[…]**__ Es la reacción de Ddraig ante el humano que es su compañero._

_El Dragón Gales y el Guerrero del Fuego tienen una fuerte conexión también, y a veces pueden entender a la perfección lo que siente el otro._

_Por eso no era necesario el intercambiar palabras ante lo que acababa de ocurrir._

_Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Issei finalmente se recupero, aunque su mirada ahora estaba enfocada en Agnimon._

"_¡Por supuesto que eso no es algo normal!" Exclamo Issei ante Agnimon._

_La conversación entre estos tres hubiese durado más, de no ser porque los gritos de Issei pudieron ser escuchados por los demás._

"_¡Issei, baja la voz!" Se escucho la voz de la madre de Issei. Quien estaba subiendo hacia la habitación de su hijo._

_Issei rápidamente escondió su D-Scan e hizo desaparecer la Boosted Gear._

_Esa noche, aun cuando había tenido que ser terminada drásticamente, Issei aprendió muchas cosas, además no había porque apresurarse, debido a que el día de mañana perfectamente esta conversación podía continuar._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

"Esa realmente fue una noche inusual para mi," Issei dijo aquellas palabras que particularmente no iban dirigidas a nadie.

Uno ya se podía imaginar lo que era una 'noche común y corriente' para Issei…

Sin embargo al mirar al frente Issei pudo ver la Academia.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, debido a que al entrar ahí todavía estaba la posibilidad de que 'Yuuma' apareciese, siendo que ella creía que él y Agnimon eran dos personas diferentes.

Pero aun así, Issei sabía que ahora el podría lidiar con ella sin importar cuantas veces ella atacase.

Y con esa voluntad, Issei se adentro a la Academia.

**-Academia Kuoh-**

El día fue un tanto… raro…

Issei no tuvo otras palabras para describir como había sido este dia.

Todo había estado normal cuando él había llegado, sin embargo Issei noto inmediatamente que algo andaba mal cuando el llego a su salón de clases, debido a que Matsuda y Motohama lo habían saludado a el de una manera común y corriente.

Eso en si había sido algo inesperado y raro, debido a que en los últimos días esos dos habían cambiado de actitud hacia Issei.

Todo comenzó cuando Issei les había presentado oficialmente a 'Yuuma', la reacción de Matsuda y Motohama fue sentirse celosos.

Por lo que los últimos días esos dos habían sido un tanto molestos con Issei, pero nada que el joven portador del Boosted Gear no pudiese aguantar.

Pero cuando Issei había llegado y los había saludado como siempre, ellos simplemente lo saludaron de regreso…

Tan simple como eso, ni un comentario sarcástico ni nada de parte del dúo de pervertidos, ellos lo saludaron como cualquier otro día antes de que Issei les hubiese presentado a Yuuma, cosa que puso a Issei y a Agnimon un tanto curiosos.

Así que después del primer periodo de clases, Issei le había preguntado a Matsuda y Motohama porque el súbito cambio de actitud, ya que según lo que Issei conocía sobre esos dos, ellos no cambiarían la actitud hacia el sino hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses más.

Pero la respuesta del dúo de pervertidos había sido una de confusión, respondiéndole a Issei que ellos no habían estado actuando nada fuera de lo normal con él en los últimos días.

Naturalmente Issei les respondió si ellos decían eso, ¿Entonces que paso con la actitud que ambos habían tomado desde que Yuuma apareció?

Y la respuesta de ambos fue un indicio de que Raynare no solo podía crear Lanzas de Luz, sino que también podría alterar los recuerdos de los demás, por lo que Matsuda y Motohama simplemente creyeron que Issei estaba teniendo fantasías debido a su incapacidad de tener una novia.

Issei decidió dejarles pensar de esa manera. No había punto en tratar de convencerlos de lo contrario, además de que Issei se dio cuenta de que Matsuda y Motohama podrían verse envueltos en peligros potencialmente letales si se involucraban mucho en ciertos asuntos.

Y con el paso de los años, Issei consideraba a esos dos como sus amigos, nunca al grado de Kouji y los demás, quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos con los que Issei había pasado muchas cosas. Pero aun así, Matsuda y Motohama eran amigos. E Issei no quería que por su culpa algo malo les ocurriese a ellos.

Por lo menos Issei quería asegurarse de que Raynare hubiese sido derrotada antes que nada.

En fin, el día había terminado sin menores altercaciones, pero lo curioso fue que Issei no había visto a Rías Gremory como el día de ayer, aunque era normal que algo como eso ocurriese… Issei no pudo evitar sentir que algo faltaba.

Pero al final no debía ser nada importante.

Así que ese día de clases había sido uno normal y calmado, por lo que después de que el día de clases terminase, Issei decidió irse directo hacia su casa, en lo que fue un trayecto normal sin ninguna clase de altercado.

Al llegar a su casa Issei simplemente actuó como cualquier otro día, saludando a sus padres y actuando como si nada hubiese cambiado, aunque siendo honestos el tenia el deseo de llamar a sus amigos para decirles la verdad, pero cada vez que Issei quería hacerlo, Agnimon se interponía y lograba convencerlo de lo contrario.

Además de que esta noche había planes diferentes, lo que era algo considerable si uno tomaba en cuenta de que en cada noche Issei se la pasaría haciendo algo pervertido…

Pero esta noche no.

Esta noche se había decidido algo diferente, una decisión que Issei, Ddraig y Agnimon tomaron, y de la cual solo Agnimon y Ddraig estaban de acuerdo, por lo que Issei no tuvo muchas opciones más que simplemente aceptar, viendo que él había sido superado por la decisión de la mayoría.

Así que cuando Issei se fue a su habitación, sabiendo que después de eso sus padres no irían a su habitación después de la hora de cenar, nuestro heroe aprovecho para escaparse por la ventana de manera silenciosa, entonces Issei busco un lugar tranquilo en donde no hubiese testigos, y cuando lo encontró, dos palabras pudieron escucharse en la noche, aun cuando únicamente el que las dijo fue el único que las pudo escuchar.

"**Spirit… ¡Evolution!"**

**-Bosque-**

Este es un punto un tanto alejado de la ciudad, a un humano común y corriente se tardaría una hora en llegar. No por la distancia en sí, sino que porque e bosque era un tanto denso en algunos puntos, por lo que perderse era algo fácil.

La peculiaridad es que había una pequeña cascada en este punto, por lo que ese lugar entre los arboles del bosque no estaba rodeado por ellos.

Sin embargo en ese lugar se puede notar algo un tanto particular.

Una figura entrenando justo al borde de la cascada.

Si alguien mirase desde lejos pensaría que se trata de una persona que busco un lugar un tanto alejado de la ciudad para poder entrenar en paz. Probablemente un artista marcial que buscaba la calma y silencio que se podían encontrar aquí para poder enfocarse en perfeccionar su técnica.

De cierta forma esa noción no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Debido a que quien está entrenando buscaba paz.

Pero esa paz era por motivos diferentes a simplemente buscar armonía, debido a que en la ciudad iba a ser difícil entrenar sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Principalmente se debía a que con solo ver la apariencia física de quien esta entrenando aquí… uno puede decir inmediatamente que no se trata de un ser humano…

Quien se encontraba ahí era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Digimon que lleva el título de 'Guerrero del Fuego', y uno de los que habían salvado al Mundo Digital hace unos años al fusionar sus poderes con un niño humano.

Agnimon del Fuego.

El Digimon en el cual Issei Hyoudo puede transformarse.

Agnimon se encontraba practicando paradas y golpes, además de que ocasionalmente lanzaba sus ataques de fuego hacia las orillas del rio, para así no causar un incendio por accidente.

Pero si alguien que fuese familiar con la apariencia física del Guerrero del Fuego lo prestase atención a su brazo, notaria que hay una pequeña diferencia que a simple vista no es muy aparente, debido a que el color del Digimon contrasta con el del artefacto que se encuentra en su brazo.

La Boosted Gear.

Debido a que Issei y Agnimon se volvían uno solo cada vez que Issei usaba los poderes del Spirit del fuego, era lógico asumir que el Digimon y sus Evoluciones derivadas también pudiesen usar esos poderes.

"**¡Salamandra Ardiente!"**

Se escucha a Agnimon utilizando su técnica en contra de la cascada, mas específicamente lanzando las bolas de fuego hacia el agua que fluía hacia abajo en la cascada.

Las bolas de fuego se evaporaban en humo al entrar en contacto con el agua, aun cuando Agnimon no le había puesto mucho poder a ese ataque.

**[Vaya, este cuerpo realmente se siente distinto,] **Ddraig le dice esas palabras a Agnimon, sorprendido de cómo se siente ser usado por un Digimon.

"Entonces me pregunto cómo te sentirás en el Mundo Digital," Responde Agnimon, quien también estaba curioso como la Boosted Gear actuaria en ese mundo.

Uno debía recordar que cuando Issei usaba los poderes del Spirit del fuego, el era quien controlaba el cuerpo y la mente, mientras que Agnimon estaba ahí en espíritu, pero no podía influir en nada.

"La habilidad del Boosted Gear realmente es sorprendente, ahora puedo entender porque Raynare quería matarme," Agnimon recordó como ella se refirió a él como 'amenaza potencial', y ciertamente el poder que el Boosted Gear concedía podría transformar a un chico común y corriente en un oponente capaz de derrotar a un Digimon de Nivel Ultra.

"… Aunque realmente me gustaría estar ahora mismo en el Mundo Digital…" Se lamenta Agnimon, siendo que eso era lo que honestamente deseaba Issei desde el fondo de su alma, "¡Estoy seguro de que ahora podría conquistar a varias Digimons!" Se podía escuchar lamento y frustración en el tono de voz de Agnimon, y de hecho pareciese que la voz de Issei se pudo escuchar por un instante.

Issei sabía que ahora que él era mayor que cuando fue al Mundo Digital por primera vez, su mente madura le ayudaría a crear su Harem, además, ahora que Issei ayudo a salvar el Mundo Digital junto con sus amigos, había una gran posibilidad de que le fuese considerado un héroe… lo que podría hacer que las Digimons de aspecto humano estuviesen interesadas en el.

**[…Mejor regresa a tu entrenamiento…] **Ddraig no podía responder a lo que su compañero acababa de decir, así que decidió hablar de otro tema.

Y con un suspiro, Agnimon volvió a su entrenamiento.

Por ahora, todo iba tranquilo.

**-Días Después, (Noche)-**

Issei se encuentra caminando por las calles de la ciudad en plena noche, habiendo terminado otro día de entrenamiento con Ddraig, esta vez intentando mantener Boosted Gear usando su forma humana en lugar de haberse transformado en Agnimon.

Y en ese caso Issei descubrió que su cuerpo humano soportaba en menor medida el poder de Boosted Gear, y que con Agnimon seguía siendo más fácil y natural.

Además de que la combinación de los poderes del Boosted Gear y el Guerrero del Fuego del Mundo Digital era algo realmente temible.

"Pero aun así…" Issei se preguntaba a si mismo mientras caminaba, afortunadamente como era de noche estaba vacío, por lo que nadie lo podía ver hablando solo, "Esto es solo con el Spirit Humano, todavía quedan las otras Evoluciones…" Issei estaba pensando en las otras Evoluciones del Spirit de Fuego que en este momento no pueden ser accedidas.

Vritramon y Aldamon.

El poder del Spirit Bestia (Vritramon) es en varios aspectos más poderoso que el de Agnimon, pero aun así no es superior en todos los aspectos.

Aldamon por otra parte era superior a ambos, ya que tomaba los puntos más fuertes del Spirit Humano y los combinaba en uno solo.

Cada uno de ellos seria incluso más poderoso con el Boosted Gear.

"Pero aun no aun cuando sigo intentándolo, no puedo llamar a los poderes de Vritramon y Aldamon," Suspiro Issei, recordando que cuando intentaba hacer los movimientos y apretar los botones de su D-Scan que el siempre apretaba cuando él quería conseguir esas dos transformaciones, nada ocurría.

Y lo peor es que nadie le dio una pista a Agnimon de cómo poder desbloquear los otros aspectos del Spirit del Fuego. Por lo que Issei tendría que esperar a que algo ocurriese.

"No sirve de nada ponerse impaciente," Dice Issei, siendo esa una lección que el aprendió en su aventura y además con su posición de Líder, aunque él no la aprendió naturalmente, sino que los eventos conspiraron para que Issei aprendiese la lección, y aunque fue duro, el termino por madurar en ese aspecto.

"**Entonces Issei, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" **Pregunto Agnimon desde el D-Scan en el bolsillo de Issei. Como no había nadie afuera a esta hora, Agnimon solo necesitaba alzar un poco el volumen de su voz y listo.

Por otra parte Ddraig se encontraba durmiendo después de esa sesión de entrenamiento.

Siendo honestos, a Issei le gustaría simplemente continuar viviendo de manera tranquila y relajada, justo como él lo había hecho después de regresar del Mundo Digital, días normales que se terminaron cuando una Ángel Caída llamada Raynare apareció un día e intento asesinarlo por poseer dentro de si algo llamado Sacred Gear.

Como ella seguía con vida (Pero no sabía que él y Agnimon eran el mismo ser), era posible que en cualquier momento Raynare pudiese regresar con el objetivo de matar nuevamente a Issei.

Y como Ddraig explico que los Ángeles Caídos eran una raza, entonces era posible que si Raynare regresase, ella no regresaría sola. Por lo que Issei tenía que estar preparado si eso llegase a pasar. Debido a que si atacaban en grupo, incluso Agnimon podría verse superado ante los números superiores de sus oponentes, cosa que incluso Issei supo que era verdad, ya que sus experiencias en el Mundo Digital le enseñaron que en ocasiones la ventaja numérica podía ser un factor clave.

Es por eso que él ha estado entrenando seriamente para poder usar en conjunto el poder de su Boosted Gear y el de Agnimon, debido a que si esa combinación pudiese ser dominada, un guerrero incluso más fuerte habría nacido.

Aunque si esto fuese por lo que Issei quería hacer… entonces nada de ese duro entrenamiento estaría ocurriendo.

"Ya tengo planeado algo," Issei le responde a Agnimon. Y el Digimon tiene un presentimiento de que es de lo que se tratara la respuesta de Issei, "¡Voy a ver esos videos que me prestó Matsuda!" Cuando Issei exclamo felizmente esas palabras que casi nadie se atrevería a decir en voz alta y en un lugar público, cosa que hizo que Agnimon diese un simple suspiro de resignación, siendo que aunque el ya se había acostumbrado a esa actitud de parte de Issei, todavía no significaba que el Guerrero del Fuego lo aprobase.

En otras palabras, aunque le gustaría que Issei fuese más noble, sin embargo Agnimon era consciente de que algo como eso estaba muy arraigado en el corazón de su compañero, así que ese cambio no vendría de un día para otro.

"**Si es lo que quieres…"** Respondió Agnimon.

Tal parece que esta será una noche común y corriente para Issei Hyoudo.

… U originalmente lo iba a ser.

Debido a que en ese instante Issei sintió una vibración proveniente del bolsillo en donde se encontraba su D-Scan.

Algo como eso no era para nada normal.

Por lo que Issei rápidamente metió su mano al bolsillo y tomo su D-Scan, el cual rápidamente lo puso cerca de su cara para mirar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y ciertamente algo fuera de lo normal ocurría, ya que en la pequeña pantalla en la que usualmente se encontraría Agnimon... en esa pantalla había estática…

"¿Que está pasando…?" Murmuro Issei, la confusión era evidente en su voz, debido a que no había pasado nada que pudiese causar eso en el D-Scan

"¡Agnimon! ¡Agnimon!" Issei intento llamar a su compañero, afortunadamente no había nadie afuera a estas horas, por lo que Issei no llamaría la atención por haber levantado su voz en público.

Aunque aun si alguien pudiese ver a Issei en este momento, únicamente uno asumiría que Issei era un simple joven que estaba teniendo una mala conversación por su teléfono y que debido a eso levantaba su voz.

"Que está pasando…" Murmura un ahora preocupado Issei que salió de su sorpresa inicial.

Cuando Issei iba a intentar nuevamente llamar a su Digimon, algo inesperado nuevamente había ocurrido.

La estática que se había apoderado de la pantalla del D-Scan había desaparecido de la nada, tal y como había llegado en primer lugar.

Ahora la pantalla se había quedado blanca, sin señal alguna de vida.

Pero ese estado duro por un solo segundo, ya que entonces fue cuando un nuevo cambio ocurrió.

De la pantalla había emergido una especie de círculo de color celeste, el cual tenía adentro una plataforma rectangular que estaba dividida en dos cuadrados de color blanco y dos cuadrados de color negro.

Y finalmente un punto de color rojo se encontraba en uno de los bordes de la plataforma.

"… ¿Qué es esto?" Issei finalmente logra decir algo a pesar de su confusión por esta situación, "¿Una brújula o algo?" Se pregunto Issei mientras cambiaba su cuerpo de dirección, y al hacerlo la plataforma giraba, pero el punto de color rojo también lo hacía, pero siempre parecía apuntar a una sola dirección sin importar en qué dirección Issei se moviese.

Sintiendo curiosidad, Issei decidió moverse en la dirección en la que se encontraba ese punto de color rojo, como si su D-Scan le estuviese mostrando eso para que Issei se dirigiese hacia esa dirección.

"No sé muy si debería ir…" Issei sabía que era mala idea ir directamente a un lugar sin tener mucha información, sus experiencias como el Líder de su equipo en el Mundo Digital le enseñaron las consecuencias de ciegamente ir hacia un lugar sin tener nada de información o en una situación tan sospechosa como esta.

Pero aun así…

"Pero si es mi propio D-Scan, entonces sé que puedo confiar," Issei da una sonrisa, y ya habiendo decidido que hacer, el joven comienza a correr en la dirección que le apunta su D-Scan.

Su D-Scan era algo que había estado con él desde el inicio, un artefacto que le permitió usar los poderes de los Spirits del Fuego y así partir en un viaje para salvar el Mundo Digital.

Y además… Ophanimon fue quien le había entregado el D-Scan a Issei, lo que le indicaba al joven que él podía confiar plenamente en el artefacto.

"Ophanimon…" Murmuro Issei mientras corría, sin darse cuenta de que una sonrisa y un sonrojo se habían manifestado en su cara al recordar a esa Digimon.

Después de todo… Issei aun ahora tenía sentimientos por ella.

Si Issei podía confiar en algo, era el D-Scan que ella había creado para él.

Y entonces, Issei finalmente llega al lugar al cual su D-Scan lo estaba tratando de guiar…

**-Afuera de la Casa Abandonada-**

Una casa que se notaba que no tenía dueño, ese fue el lugar al cual Issei termino siendo guiado.

Su D-Scan había dejado de transmitir aquella plataforma para cuando Issei pudo hacer contacto visual con la casa.

"¿Por qué me habría guiado a este lugar?" Pregunto un confundido Issei, quien observaba detenidamente la casa abandonada que se encontraba frente a él.

Pero si él había sido guiado hasta aquí, entonces debía ser por algo.

"Quizás… ¿Quizás sea un Digimon el causante?" Dijo Issei, dándose cuenta de que esa podía ser la razón.

Tenía bastante lógica pensar de esa manera, después de todo si no era un Digimon, ¿Entonces a que estaría reaccionando su D-Scan?

"**No creo que sea un Digimon,"** Contesto una voz muy familiar para Issei, una voz que provenía de su D-Scan.

Los ojos de Issei quedaron abiertos debido a la sorpresa, así que como si fuese guiado por el instinto, el joven acerco su D-Scan a su cara, y ahí en la pantalla pudo ver el familiar rostro de cierto Digimon.

"¡Agnimon!" Exclamo un Issei que estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez aliviado de volver a ver a su Digimon.

"**Si un Digimon estuviese cerca, yo podría notarlo,"** Son las palabras del Digimon de Issei**, "Pero lo único que puedo sentir de aquella casa abandonada… es la sensación de que un ser maligno se encuentra a dentro,"** Advierte Agnimon utilizando un tono de voz bastante serio.

"Entiendo," Issei asintió ante a explicación de su Digimon, sin embargo el decidió preguntar algo mucho más importante y que lo había preocupado de gran manera, "Pero aun así hay algo que me preocupa mas, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso hace unos momentos?" Issei finalmente hace la pregunta.

Agnimon no solo era su compañero Digimon con el cual Issei se unía para pelear como uno solo, sino que también era un amigo irremplazable.

Sin embargo, de manera sorpresiva la respuesta de Agnimon es simplemente darle una mirada de confusión a Issei, como si el joven hubiese dicho algo raro, **"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?" **Pregunto un confundido Agnimon, **"A mí no me paso nada, yo estuve aquí durante todo el tiempo…"** Pero entonces el Digimon comenzó a lucir un tanto pensativo, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, **"Aunque ahora que lo mencionas… no creo que esa casa abandonada hubiese estado ahí antes,".**

Issei miraba como Agnimon comenzó a mover la cabeza desde su posición dentro del D-Scan, por lo que lo que el Digimon lograba ver del mundo exterior era poco.

Pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta de algo.

"**Issei, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Acaso nosotros no estábamos en otra parte de la ciudad?"** Pregunto Agnimon.

Con escuchar eso, Issei se dio cuenta de que lo que fuese que hubiese pasado, Agnimon no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

Normalmente Issei le explicaría la situación a su Digimon, pero algo le dice a nuestro héroe que sería mejor dejar las explicaciones para más tarde.

"Te lo explicare luego," Es lo que Issei le responde a Agnimon.

Agnimon simplemente mira a Issei por unos cuantos segundos para luego asentir, sabiendo que su compañero humano debía tener una razón para no poder hablar ahora.

"**Muy bien, además siento que lo que sea que se encuentre dentro de esa casa es una mayor prioridad de momento,"** Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Agnimon, quien simplemente regreso a dentro del D-Scan para esperar a que Issei decidiese comenzar a usar los poderes del Spirit Humano del Fuego.

Con eso Issei se había quedado solo, simplemente esperando a que fuese un buen momento para entrar a la Casa Abandonada.

Solo unos cinco segundos de preparación mental fueron necesarios, Issei simplemente apretó con fuerza su D-Scan y entro corriendo a la Casa Abandonada.

Lo que él no sabía que una vez que él había tomado esa decisión, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Issei se vería involucrado en un mundo de Demonios…

**-Dentro de la Casa Abandonada-**

Como esta casa se encontraba abandonada, el sonido de las pisadas de una persona que este corriendo se podía distinguir muy fácilmente.

Como el hecho de que el causante de aquellas pisadas estaba corriendo.

"Tampoco aquí…" Se escucha la voz de Issei, quien es la persona que estaba corriendo por esta casa abandonada (Que en realidad no está abandonada…).

Issei había estado intentando buscar por las habitaciones si el 'ser' que Agnimon había sentido se encontraba adentro, pero hasta ahora no ha habido suerte.

Y además, Issei debe admitir que en estos momentos el estar en un lugar como este lo está poniendo nervioso, ya que aun cuando Issei todavía no ha encontrado nada, la tención en el aire se podía sentir.

"Sé que se encuentra por aquí… tan solo debo encontrarlo…" Murmuraba Issei, quien para este punto ya había dejado de correr, debido a que para este momento el ya había revisado la mayoría de las habitaciones de la casa, por lo que dentro de las pocas que quedaban… el ser que se encontraba en esta casa debía encontrarse en una de esas habitaciones.

Y mientras Issei daba cada paso, su agarre en su D-Scan se hacía más fuerte. Por nada del mundo Issei soltaría su artefacto que le permite transformarse.

Sin perder la determinación en ningún momento, Issei continúo caminando por la Casa Abandonada, hasta que sus pasos lo guiaron hacia una puerta, la cual por lo visto era la última que quedaba, por lo que detrás de esa puerta… dentro de esa habitación se debería encontrar el enemigo.

"No importa lo que esté detrás de esa puerta, no daré vuelta atrás y con mis poderes enfrentare cualquier cosa," Fueron las determinadas palabras de Issei, quien sin dudar por un solo instante, abrió la puerta de y entro en la habitación.

**-Dentro de la Habitación-**

Esta oscuro al igual que el resto de la casa, lo que no era de sorprender si uno consideraba que estaba abandonada.

Pero al entrar Issei sintió que en esta habitación si había algo distinto.

Debido a que un putrefacto olor se hizo sentir al momento en que Issei dio el primer pasó.

"¡Ghh!" Issei hace ese sonido para indicar lo mucho que le desagrada el putrefacto olor que estaba dentro de la habitación, "¿¡Que es este olor!?" Exclamo Issei, quien rápidamente puso una de sus manos sobre su nariz para evitar tener sentir ese desagradable aroma que él no puede identificar.

Pero para Issei, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, debido a que el sonido de algo siendo arrojado en su dirección pudo ser escuchado.

_¡CRASH!_

El objeto arrojado impacto en la pared que estaba al lado de Issei, ese objeto no se podía ver muy bien debido a la oscuridad, sin embargo como era de noche la luz de la luna que pudo entrar por una ventana rota, lo que le permitió a Issei ver lo que había sido arrojado:

Un cuerpo…

Un cuerpo humano…

O mejor dicho la parte de arriba de un cuerpo humano, porque desde el la cintura para abajo ya no se encontraba nada, indicando que el cuerpo había sido cortado por la mitad, obviamente ahora sin vida.

Cuando Issei se dio cuenta de que eso que había sido lanzado era un cuerpo de un humano muerto… su reacción no se hizo esperar.

"¿¡Un cadáver!?" Exclamo Issei, obviamente horrorizado por el cadáver que había sido arrojado al lado de él.

De hecho Issei perdió un poco del color de su cara al verlo.

Después de todo uno debía considerar que aun cuando él ha peleado en varias batallas y de cierto modo 'asesinado' a los Digimons con los que el peleaba. Issei todavía era un chico que no había visto muerte permanente de cerca, de hecho esta es la primera vez que el si quiera ve un cadáver.

"No me esperaba que alguien caminase directo hacia aquí…" Pero lamentablemente para Issei, aquí no había tiempo para perder, lo que se hace entender cuando una voz siniestra se puede escuchar.

Aun con la poca luz, Issei puede distinguir un poco a quien se está acercando desde las sombra… y no era nada agradable a la vista.

Si uno tuviera que describir al ser que se encontraba ahí en frente de Issei, la palabra más apropiada seria: Un monstruo.

Corto cabello blanco, la parte superior de un cuerpo que se asemeja a una humana, pero lo que realmente se hizo notar fue la parte inferior del cuerpo de ese monstruo, ya que desde la cintura para abajo el cuerpo de esa criatura era similar al de una bestia de cuatro patas, con esas patas teniendo garras afiladas.

Y por último en sus brazos había dos lanzas de considerable tamaño, las cuales tenían rastros de sangre en ellas.

"¿Qué es eso?" Se pregunto a sí mismo un Issei que había movido por instinto su dedo hacia el botón de su D-Scan, el botón de que al ser oprimido, iniciaría un proceso de transformación.

"Realmente hueles delicioso…" Hablo el monstruo al analizar a Issei con la mirada, "Creo que encontré a mi nueva víctima," Pensando que Issei era tan solo un chico indefenso que por curiosidad había caminado dentro de la casa, el Monstruo decidió 'jugar' un poco con su comida.

Y eso fue lo único que Issei necesito oír para decidir tomar un curso de acción.

El botón fue presionado y el DigiCode rodeo la mano de Issei.

Y más rápido de lo que el Monstruo pudo reaccionar, Issei comenzó su transformación.

"**Spirit… ¡Evolution!"** Resonó en aquella habitación.

Y ahí, frente a los ojos del Monstruo un extraño código envolvió el cuerpo de su supuesta 'presa', y entonces una figura completamente diferente emergió de ahí.

"**¡Agnimon!"** El Guerrero del Fuego exclamo su nombre.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclamo el Monstruo, ella estaba sorprendida por ese súbito cambio que apareció de la nada, y lo que era más, ella podía sentir que quien fuese el que se encontrase en frente de ella… no se trataba de un Demonio.

"**¡Salamandra Ardiente!" **Agnimon ni siquiera le da tiempo a su enemigo para reaccionar, y rápidamente usa su técnica para lanzarle dos bolas de fuego a su oponente.

Fue un impacto directo, las bolas de fuego dieron justo en torso del Monstruo, quien al sentir el poderoso fuego quemando su carne y piel, el dolor fue tal, que ella dejo caer sus lanzas al suelo.

"¡Ahhh!" Grito en dolor el Monstruo, quien rápidamente se recupero y miro con enojo a Agnimon, al parecer la ira era perfecta para hacer que momentáneamente el dolor desapareciese, "¡Maldito!" El Monstruo decidió atacar con su propio cuerpo a Agnimon.

Viendo que su oponente era únicamente intimidante, pero débil en términos de poder, Agnimon decidió que era mejor terminar rápidamente con esto.

"¡Toma esto!" Dando un salto Agnimon le dio una patada en todo el rostro a su oponente, quien perdió unos cuantos dientes debido al impacto.

Agnimon aterrizo sin problemas en el suelo mientras que su oponente quedo desorientada.

"**¡Dardos de Fuego!"** Entonces Agnimon lanzo pequeños proyectiles desde los agujeros que él tiene en sus muñecas.

Nuevamente fue un impacto directo, y esta vez los Dardos de Fuego impactaron en varias partes del cuerpo de su oponente.

Solo faltaba un poco más.

"**¡Salamandra Ardiente!" **Y una vez más Agnimon usaba su ataque más poderoso, el cual esta vez tenía más poder de lo normal.

Las bolas de fuego en esta ocasión se unieron en una sola, y al entrar en contacto con el Monstruo, este término prendida en llamas.

"¡Gyyyyaaaaa!" Se escucharon sus gritos, lo que al cabo de unos segundos desaparecieron y a la vez el cuerpo del Monstruo cayó al suelo.

Y con ese ataque final, el oponente de Agnimon había terminado siendo consumida por las llamas, su destino estaba sellado debido a que Agnimon no tenía la más mínima intención de salvarle la vida a un monstruo como ese.

"Ya se termino…" Murmuro suavemente Agnimon, quien veía como los restos del Monstruo ardían, no cabía duda de que había muerto.

Es extraño…

Por primera vez nuestro héroe veía como el oponente que él había derrotado hasta el punto de matar no hacía que un Digicode apareciese para que entonces el D-Scan lo pudiese purificar y así el DigiTama pudiese ir a la Villa del Inicio, en donde el oponente que Issei había derrotado podría tener un nuevo inicio.

No…

Esto no era el Mundo Digital, su oponente no era un Digimon.

Su oponente había muerto… muerto y no iba a regresar.

Lo único que había en frente de Agnimon era un cadáver quemándose, y el olor a carne quemada lentamente comenzando a llenar el lugar.

¿Es esto lo que se siente tomar una vida?

No era un sentimiento agradable en lo absoluto, Agnimon sintió eso dese el fondo de su corazón.

"Creo que debería irme antes de que toda la casa se queme…" Murmuro Agnimon al ver que ya no había nada que hacer, de hecho el quería más que nada irse de aquí y regresar a casa para tener una larga noche de sueño.

Por el día de hoy, ya han sido suficientes muertes…

Pero entonces uno debía recordar que a veces el mundo era injusto, y que en ciertas ocasiones las cosas no podían terminar de manera fácil.

Ya que en el mundo hay una ley: Las personas con grandes poderes o talentos terminan encontrándose las unas a las otras, esas personas se atraen mutuamente sin darse cuenta.

Así que encuentros que pareciesen ser coincidencia, podrían ser en realidad como el destino intenta que ese tipo de personas se encuentren las unas a las otras.

Y justamente eso ocurrió aquí, siendo que para la desgracia de Issei, el día e hoy era el día en que cierto grupo de Demonios venia a exterminar al mismo monstro con el cual Agnimon acababa de eliminar.

"Eso fue bastante impresionante," Agnimon pudo escuchar la voz de una chica, dicha voz que provenía desde la… ¡Puerta!

Rápidamente girándose y con eso dándole la espalda al cadáver en llamas. Agnimon se encuentra a un grupo de cuatro personas vistiendo los uniformes de su Academia estando en la puerta de la habitación… la única ruta de escape.

Y eso no era todo. Los ojos de Agnimon se quedan abiertos de la sorpresa al reconocer a esas cuatro personas.

Y de entre esas cuatro, la que Agnimon más reconoció… fue a esa chica con un hermoso cabello carmesí.

'_Rias-sempai…'_ Pensó el Guerrero del Fuego, sintiendo que ahora si que se encontraba en una situación difícil.

Y si que lo era, ya que salir de esta situación iba a ser algo bastante interesante de ver.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

También me pareció más apropiado que Agnimon supiese de la existencia de Ddraig, ya que él junto con Issei han compartido un cuerpo cada vez que este se transformaba.

La razón por la que no se manifestó durante los eventos de la aventura de Issei y sus amigos fue debido a que el Mundo Digital tuvo un efecto en Ddraig, ya que ahí el cuerpo de Issei cambio a estar hecho de datos.

Por otra parte Agnimon finalmente conoce de cerca al Club de Ocultismo, pero ello todavía no saben que es Issei el que está ahí. Por ahora ellos creen que Issei se trato de una falsa alarma, y créanme que pronto esa noción se probara estar equivocada.

Por cierto, también quiero anunciar a partir de ahora que esta historia seguirá la trama de Highschool DxD solo hasta cierto punto,

PD: Originalmente este cap iba a ser más detallado, pero trabajar en varias historias hace que no pueda ser así, de cualquier manera disfrútenlo y dejen reviews por favor.


End file.
